An inverter circuit using a SiC device is known, which: includes a capacitor inserted between the gate and the source of a junction field effect transistor serving as a main switching element; and thus prevents false triggering by suppressing a rising change in the voltage between the gate and the source during a rise in the voltage between the drain and the source.